User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Species Sheet
Species Name: Primordials Aliases: True Gods, Reality Weavers, Ancient Lights, Prime Creators and Destroyers, Defenders of Totality, God's Chosen Base of Operations: The Primordial Hall; Their assigned universe. universal cluster, or multiverse Body Shape: Humanoid; however, they take on many forms and shapes. Age: Incalcuable; Primordials don't age Standard Powers: Absolute Force Manipulation , Preservation, Transcendent Physiology, Absolute Immortality, Omnifarious Standard Abilities: Cosmic Awareness, Locality Tracking, Absolute Restoration, Creation and Destruction, Absolute Condition Appearance: Primordials resemble humanoids (most of the time) composed of an all white cloth-like material (this is their base form). They possess jagged wing-like structures on their back that glow with power and appear to contain galaxies and other cosmic phenomena within it. The cloth-like material that comprises their bodies is actually the very fabric of reality itself, woven into a humanoid form. Bright lights can be seen emanating from their body, the powerful, transcendent energy that comprises their very being breaking through their shell. Task: The only tasks of the Primordials are to either create, preserve, or destroy realities throughout the omniversal totality. They play the ultimate role of creators and destroyers if need be. This role is vital in ensuring the balance between several cosmic principles, lest the balance of totality change dramactically and violently. Hierarchy: Throughout the omniverse, there is one Primordial for each known universe. The Primordial governs every timeline, dimension, reality, and nexus of reality within their respective universe. Should they deem a reality flawed, they will briefly omnilock it (disconnecting it from the Alpha Reality), fix any found flaw, and restore it. Should they deem a reality unfit to continue exist, they will destroy it and create another in its place. Above these Primordials, are the High Ancients. Their job is to govern the other Primordials and make sure they have correctly preformed their jobs without making any fatal flaws or oversights. A regular Primordial is promoted to this level when they become adept in the use of their powers. Two High Ancients are placed over one Primordial. The absolute highest rank is the Prime Truth. There is only one Primordial who holds this rank. The one who holds this rank is the eldest and most powerful Primordial. However, after the death of the original Prime Truth at the hands of Death, a new one has been picked. The Primordial Hall: The Primordial Hall exists on a plane of reality that exists between all others, simultaneously connecting all known realities to the Hall and allowing for easy access to all of them. The Hall is the Primordial's home reality of sorts. It is here that the Prime Truth makes itself home and issues out orders to the other Primordials. It is also where they are created, their bodies weaved from the reality-warping power of the Alpha Force. The moment this reality was brought into existence it retroactively connected itself to all realities, allowing access to all of them. It exists in all periods of space-time. Every eon or so, every Primordial in existence gathers here to discuss current issues palguing the omniverse and what course of action to take. This realm is the source of their power, the Alpha Force. Some beings believe it to be a manifestation of the Alpha Reality itself, for it's the only logical explanation to allow it access to Alpha Force. Origin and History of the Race: After God silence the Destroyer's rage and set the Strum of Creation and Destruction over him, he had pressing matters to attend to. With him indisposed and the Destroyer asleep, the balance of the Omniverse would be thrown off and it would grow stagnant and static. To solve this problem, he created the first Primordial, gave it it's power and task, and set off. This Primordial knew it would require assistance and he created more of his race until it was at the capacity is is know. For sometime, they went on indiscrimantely creating and destroying realities with reckless abandon. This invoked the anger of Death, who's job was to maintain the balance within the omniverse. Death voiced his thoughts in the form of effortlessly killing the Prime Truth and telling them they need to develop a better system or face Death's wrath and their destruction. After that point, they developed their current system and went about their appointed job once more. Since that time, they have learned to fear Death and the power of other similarly powerful conceptual beings, knowing better than to anger them. Setting stricter rules in place and establishing a visible hierarchy, the Primordials brought order to their race. To further their quest of omniversal preservation, they created a race of transcendent beings known as the "Illuminatus Quis". They constructed the bodies of the Illuminatus Quis from Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet